Salir con Severus Snape: He ahí el dilema
by moonyspat
Summary: Salir con Severus Snape... ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas! piensa la pelirroja Pero el subconsciente es capaz de hacer realidad todos esos pensamientos que tenemos escondidos... y luego nos hacen pensar. Lily lo sabe bien ¿No? xD Historia de un capítulo.


**Nota de la autora: No soy JK Rowling… todos los personajes son de ella… los lugares también… bla bla bla… ¿Hace falta repetirlo? **

Disfruten del fic ;)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Salir con Severus Snape: He ahí el dilema  
**Por  
**Moonyspat**

Lily bostezó. Maldito ensayo de transformaciones, pensó. Podía ser una buena estudiante, prefecta, premio anual… está bien, la alumna prodigio de Hogwarts; pero McGonnagall se estaba empezando a pasar con eso de mandar ensayos y trabajos a cualquier hora y en cualquier día. El histerismo de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor le había cobrado toda una noche sin dormir y una tarde de amargura en la que James había terminado colaborando.

Así es. La pareja prodigio de Hogwarts, ese día, habían tenido su primera seria discusión… o pelea, como mejor era tomarlo, en su noviazgo. James había empezado recordando los tiempos en los que, supuestamente, _ella le perseguía a él._ Por supuesto ella puso alto a su ego y le remendó el error, pero el mantuvo su palabra. Y allí había empezado todo… que si él era un prepotente y un egocéntrico, que si ella era una biblioteca ambulante, bla bla bla; fue cuando las cosas se descontrolaron y ella en un momento (no recordaba en qué parte), le había gritado: _Pues no entiendo como pude haber empezado a salir contigo antes que con Snape, quien parece ser mejor persona que tu_. Fue allí cuando el buscador se enojó verdaderamente y se terminó yendo de la sala común (Si, unas "cuantas" personas habían presenciado el show).

Suspiró. No quería recordar más malos ratos. Mejor sería caminar un poco por los terrenos… o adelantar varias tareas… o… simplemente dormir un rato…

-Bueno, no importaría si me quedara dormida ahora. Solo serán unn…oss mii…- muy tarde. Lily ya estaba durmiendo.

_Salir con Severus Snape… Ja… ni en mis pesadillas…_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lily…"

Unos ligeros ronquidos fueron la respuesta.

"Vamos Lily, despierta"

Esta vez unos párpados se levantaron, dejando ver un par de pupilas verdes.

"Oh… cuanto tiempo estuve dormida"

"Solo un pequeño rato… pero lo suficiente como para que Ilan empezara a llorar"

"Oh… Ilan… ven aquí con mamá"

El hombre depositó en los brazos de la mujer un pequeño bulto, el cual había cesado de llorar después de unos minutos.

"Mira cariño… está empezando a parecerse a ti. Apuesto a que dentro de unos años será tu copia exacta"

"Excepto en los ojos. Esos son tuyos amorcito"

"Oh Severus… te quiero tanto"

"Y yo a ti mi leoncita de caramelo… y yo a ti"

En ese momento el hombre se acercó y le dio un beso a su "leoncita de caramelo" con mucho frenesí, haciendo a la mujer responderle por igual: Con la misma pasión y lujuria que él le estaba brindando. Llevaban más o menos cinco minutos con el beso cuando unos llantos les interrumpieron:

"¡Waaaaa¡Waaaaaa!"

"Oh… Ilan empezó a llorar otra ver" Severus estaba decepcionado. ¿Por qué el niño tenía que estar en medio de todo?

"¡Ma… ma…!"

"¡Por Merlín¡Sev¡Trae la cámara¡Ilan acaba de decir su primera palabra!

"¡En serio¡Qué dijo?

"¡Dijo mamá¡Anda Ilan!" Lily meció un poco al niño "¡Di mamá otra vez!"

"Ma… ma…tar"

"'Mamatar' no es, precisamente, una palabra cariño" dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño.

"Ma…tar… ¡MATAR!" terminó por gritar el niño.

"Oh… mi error… su primera palabra es matar" hubo un segundo de silencio "Bueno Severus¿Por qué estás parado ahí como idiota¡VE A BUSCAR LA CÁMARA POR MERLÍN¡MI NIÑO DIJO MATAR!"

"¡Voy¡Voy!"

Severus corrió escaleras arriba y bajó con cámara en mano. Después de tomar unas diez fotos de todos los ángulos del niño, guardó la cámara y vio su reloj de pulsera.

"¡Oh Lils¡Vamos tarde¡La masacre habrá empezado unos cinco minutos!"

"Tranquilo Sev, ya vamos. No hay que alarmarse"

La pareja se puso, cada una, su túnica encima y, además, unas máscaras en su rostro. Mientras Severus buscaba las varitas de ambos, Lily le dictaba, entre patadas, a un elfo doméstico la orden de cuidar al bebéhasta que ellos regresaran del trabajo.

"Lily, vámonos ya"

"Voy querido. Deja que me despida de Ilan"

Lily se acercó a la cuna del bebé y, después de darle un beso, susurró:

"Mami está orgullosa de ti. Algún día, dentro de algunos años, serás un mortífago y gran aliado a los poderes de Lord Voldemort… ¡Como mamá y papá!"

"¡Vámonos Lils!"

"¡Voy Severito!" la pelirroja se volvió al bebé "Adiós mi terrón de azúcar"

"Brrrrrr… ¡Maaataaarr!" fueron los berridos de un bebé con ojos verdes, nariz ganchuda y pelo graso y oscuro.

Por supuesto: **El bebé de Severus y Lily Snape**  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡NO¡NO!"

"¡Lily¡DESPIERTA!"

En ese instante Lily abrió los ojos y encontró frente a ella a James Potter. En el mismo momento en que lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡James¡James¡Te quiero¡Eres mi todo¡Eres el único con el que me casaré y tendré un…!"

"Hey hey" James separó a Lily de él y la miró "Calma Lil. Tuviste un mal sueño, eso es todo"

"¡Pero igualmente!" Lily lo miró fijamente "¡Te amo!"

"Y yo también te amo Lil" respondió su novio a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz "Perdón si fui muy exagerado por tu comentario, es que…"

"…Eres muy celoso" completó ella "Lo sé" sonrió.

"Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?" una luz de esperanza se reflejó en los ojos castaños del chico de lentes.

"Te perdono" respondió ella y, antes de que él le besara en los labios, ella le detuvo "Pero no vuelvas a sacar a relucir tu ego ¿Está bien?"

"Prometo no volver a hacerlo" juró él y ella sonrió, dándole al muchacho firme libertad para poder besarla en los labios, cosa que el chico no desaprovechó.

"Vamos, ya van a servir la cena" él extendió su mano para que ella se levantara del sillón, cosa que hizo a continuación "Seguro que tienes hambre"

"Si… vamos entonces"

Cuando iban a atravesar la entrada de la sala común…

"Por cierto Lily¿Qué soñaste¿Acaso te casabas con Snape y tenías un bebé malvado con él?" bromeó.

"Este… cariño¿Me amas?"

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces no preguntes"

**Fin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muajajajajajajaja! xD Aún no sé como se me pudo terminar de ocurrir esto, pero ME ENCANTA! Jajajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho:D:D **

**Les gusto? No les gusto? Les pareció lo peor del mundo?  
Dejen sus críticas siiiiii? Jijijijiij.  
Besos!  
Mari**


End file.
